Tres bien distintas
by Yan-Yae
Summary: ¿Qué surge cuando juntas a una metamorfaga, una sabelotodo, un cuatro ojos, dos pelirrojos y un profesor dificil? Es facil, una historia de sexo desenfrenado, sin el desenfrenado y casi nada de sexo.


Tres bien distintas

Por: Yan-Yae

Resumen: ¿Qué surge cuando juntas a una metamorfaga, una sabelotodo, un cuatro ojos, dos pelirrojos y un profesor dificil? Es facil, una historia de sexo desenfrenado, sin el desenfrenado y casi nada de sexo.

Notas: OOC (personaje fuera de... personaje). La historia de Tonks va apartada de las de Ginny y Hermione que pasan en el mismo tiempo. El trio de oro ya ha terminado Hogwarts, en la escuela se ha sumado una materia: Duelo, la profesora es Tonks y es su primer año alli.

Nota2: Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta payasada... Esta historia ya la había publicado, pero note un par de errores (las distintas situaciones no estaban bien separadas), los arregle (creo) y la volví a subir.

En esta historia aparecen tres de los tipos más comunes de relaciones sentimentales:

La pareja que comienza

La pareja fogosa

La pareja aburrida (donde a veces es un "te quiero" y otra un "te quiero, pero lejos")

De esta desastrosa explicación viene lo desastroso del título, que se refiere a las tres parejas bien distintas.

Tipo: Humor (no hay uno que diga "Las cosas raras que se nos ocurren cuando lavamos los platos")

Disclaimer: Es to' de la Rowg

Tonks caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, mirando todo atentamente... en realidad iba tan distraída que no noto que una puerta se había abierto justo delante.

¡PUM!

Tonks había intentado pasar a través de la puerta.

Oyó una risa ahogada. Miro hacia arriba y, oh sorpresa, allí se encontraba el profe de pociones.

-...

-Debe haber salido con Harry- continuo hablando Ginny-, ¿no vienen haciendo lo mismo todos los viernes por la tarde?

-...

-A mi no me molestaría si tan solo me dejaran jugar con ellos.

-...

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo- afirmo.

-...

-Sí, iré.

-...

-No, no los tendré.

-...

-Nos vemos a las diez, Hermione- colgó el teléfono y se fue a elegir ropa.

-Ni siquiera dejo una nota, y si pasara algo y necesitara encontrarlo, es un irresponsable.

-...

-Quidditch, no solo trabaja de eso sino que también lo practica en sus ratos libres- se quejo Hermione-. ¿Y yo que?

-...

-Si ellos salen y regresan cuando pueden, nosotras podemos hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?

-...

-Entonces, esta noche, saldré y me divertiré como nunca, ¿vienes? Luego vemos a donde iremos

-...

-Genial, no tendrás problemas con Harry si vienes, ¿no?.

-...

-Te espero en la cafetería de siempre, entonces. Adiós, Ginny.

-...- colgó el teléfono y fue a buscar su vestido negro.

-Tendría que tener más cuidado, Nimphadora- dijo Snape.

Ella lo miro totalmente roja, no pudo contestar.

Snape la levanto del suelo y la rodeo por la cintura con un brazo.

-A donde se dirigía- le pregunto.

-A mi... mi des... despacho, profesor- tartamudeo Tonks.

-La acompaño, no vaya a ser que trate de atravesar una pared y termine con su bonita cara lastimada.

-Aja- atino a decir tontamente a Snape.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, esa debería ser su fantasía numero... bien, no lo recordaba, con el profe. El practicamente la guiaba por los pasillos. Aun no la había soltado y, aunque recuperara el habla, ella no se lo pediría.

-_Bien, tranquila, solo trata de ayudarte por... ¿una buena causa?_- pensó-_, bueno, no importa, tu solo respira tranquila_-se decía-. _Eso es, inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspiraexpirainspiraexpira..._

-Ejem... ¿Nimphadora?- dijo Snape.

-_Inspiraexpirainspiraexpirains- ... _¿Eh?

-¿Se siente bien?- le pregunto.

-Perfectamente, ¿por qué?- _Por Dios, eres metamórfaga, ¿acaso no puedes evitar un estúpido sonrojo? ¡NO!_- se contesto mentalmente. Snape la miraba fijamente-. _Quenosenotequenosenotequeno..._

-Es que te has quedado parada de pronto- le contesto divertido. Tonks se pateo mentalmente- _¿Eres estúpida?, mejor no contestes. ¡Además de respirar debes caminar! Primero un pie y despues el otro, como haces desde los, ejem, ¿3 años?_

-No sucede nada, sigamos.

Siguieron caminando sin ningún otro problema, bueno algún tropezón de vez en cuando hubo.

-Hemos llegado, Nimphadora- anuncio Snape, porque ella intento seguir de largo.

-Oh... gracias- se soltó del medio abrazo de Snape y se apoyo en la puerta.

-No hay de que- dijo acercándose a ella-. ¿No tiene clase dentro de 10 minutos?

_Huele igual que el osito de peluche con el que duermo_- Solo vine a buscar unas cosas para la clase- contesto torpemente, aun apoyada en la puerta cerrada, viendo como Snape se acercaba cada vez más.

-Sabe algo, profesora- el echo de que estuviera peligrosamente cerca y le hablara tan suavemente, no tuvo nada que ver con el escalofrío que la recorrió, por supuesto que no.

-¿Mmm?- _Por Merlin, Dios, Buda, Alá y todos los entes y/o dioses existentes! ¡Me va a besar!_ S_í, sí, siiiiiii_

-Si no se pone hielo en la frente se le empezara a hinchar- y se separo rapidamente.

-_¡No, no, NOOOOOOOOOO! Demonioooooosssss_

-Yo tambien tengo clase en... menos de diez minutos. Adiós- y se fue dejando a Tonks pasmada delante de la puerta. Antes de doblar en el pasillo Snape se paro y dijo al aire- No me molestaría reemplazar a su osito de peluche por las noches.

_¿Qué? Y a este que bicho le pico_- pensaba mientras entraba en el despacho-_, ha estado haciéndome comentarios raros desde que comenzó el cur..._ –Tonks se paro en seco a unos pasos del escritorio-. _¿Dijo que reemplazaría a mi osito de pe... ¿Cómo demonios se entero lo del bendito os... ¡Mierda! Nonononononoooooo. ¡Estúpida Tonks! Dime ¡¿Cómo, como demonios es que puedes olvidar que el hombre es un experto en Legeremancia?! –_Empezo a hiperventilar-. _El lo sabe y... y... y_- una sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios-_... ha estado... ¿coqueteando, seria la palabra?... Lo que significa que LE GUSTO. Bien hecho Tonkie. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Quién es la chica? Yo soy la chica, yo soy la chica... bien, eso ha sido patético, lo se, no volveré a hacerlo... bueno, quizás, una o dos veces más_- la sonrisa de Tonks podría divisarse a varios kilómetros de distancia-. _El muy desgraciado supo que quería que me bese y no lo hizo... No sabe con quien se esta metiendo._

Harry llego a su casa con el traje de quidditch todo embarrado y el bolso donde llevaba su uniforme de auror en su mano izquierda. Eran las 20:55, vio a Ginny sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo una película.

-Hola, amor- la saludo dulcemente, sentándose a su lado-. Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias- contesto y siguió viendo la tv-. Y no seas tan cursi.

-Lo siento, linda- se le acerco colocándole una mano sobre la pierna y besando su cuello.

-Hecharon a Lavender de "Corazón de Bruja"- comento ignorando las insinuaciones de su novio/marido/cosa rara con el que vivía desde hacia un año.

-¿Mmm?- Harry coló una mano en la camisa de ella.

-Parece que tenia una relación con el editor de la revista- Ginny seguía ignorando a Harry.

-Vayamos a la cama.

-Voy a salir con Hermione.

-Puedes posponerlo, vamos- Harry le estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa.

-Basta ya, Harry, podrías dejar de comportarte como un psicópata sexual- dijo Ginny bruscamente.

-¿Qué tiene de psicópata sexual que quiera hacer el amor con mi novia, por lo menos, una vez al mes?- se quejo indignado.

-Sabés que a mi no me gusta tener que hacerlo por obligación o porque simplemente nos toca, además- lo miro de arriba abajo-, estas hecho un asco y, como dije antes, quede en verme con Hermione. Mira, ya son las 21:30, me tengo que ir- se levanto y le dio un beso-. Te deje comida. Adiós- llego a la puerta y lo miró-, y por favor, Harry, báñate.

Hermione estaba yendo hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a Ron con su traje verde esmeralda de los Kenmare Kestrels, equipo en el que jugaba desde que había salido de Hogwarts hacia ya dos años.

-¡Ron, me asustaste!- exclamo Hermione.

-Lo siento- Ron la miro detenidamente-. Me encanta como te queda ese vestido- le susurro al oído.

-¿Ah, si? Pense que te gustaba más sin el puesto- le contesto picaramente besándolo. Ron río. Se besaron, y se volvieron a besar, y se volvieron a besar, y... , etc.

Cayeron, ejem, se tiraron, en la alfombra.

-Espera, espera, Ron- Hermione se apartó-, lo olvide, tengo que encontrarme con tu hermana en...- miro en reloj de la cocina-... ¡10 minutos!

-Ya no llegas- Ron volvió a besarla.

-¡Al diablo con Ginny!- exclamó ella.

Tonks bajo tranquilamente a las mazmorras, dirigiéndose, especificamente, al aula de pociones, donde un _**muchas cosas**_ profesor daba clases en ese instante.

En medio de la clase de Duelo se le había ocurrido una idea para vengarse del profesor de pociones. Y allí estaba, a solo 5 metros de la puerta del aula.

Entro airadamente, sin golpear y con su mejor cara de enojo. Los alumnos la miraron asustados.

-¿Pero que demonios se cree que hace?- grito Snape, estaba parado en medio del pasillo del aula.

-Tengo que hablar con usted, ahora- dijo-. Dígales que se vayan.

-Por supuesto que no, estamos en clase y si quiere hablar tendrá que esperar.

-Váyanse, ahora- grito Tonks.

-Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a salir de éste aula, sus casas quedaran en cero puntos.

-Si eso pasa, yo les daré el doble de puntos que hayan perdido.

-Si salen, todos ustedes tendrán detención- amenazo Snape.

Los alumnos miraron con terror esta vez, ¿seria capaz, Snape, de darles detención a todos?. Nadie quería averiguarlo.

-De acuerdo, usted lo quiso así, yo prefería que fuera privado- antes de que Snape pudiera preguntar a que se refería, Tonks había empezado a hacer saltar cada uno de los botones de la túnica de Snape con su varita.

Era difícil saber quien estaba más sorprendido: si Snape o los alumnos.

Estaba tan anonadado que no atino a evitar que Tonks hiciera salir volando, literalmente, la parte superior de su túnica, dejándolo solamente con sus pantalones.

-¿Cómo...

-Esto le pasa por no haberme besado... profesor.

Y sin mediar más palabras, lo tiro sobre su escritorio, mientras lo besaba.

-Todos afuera- dijo Snape, debajo de Tonks-, ¡ya!

-Si esto se divulga...

-... están muertos...

-... creannos.

"_El ringtong que más les guste"_

Ginny atendió su celular:

-Hermione, ¿dónde te metiste? Te estoy esperando hace media hora.

-Lo... siento, Ginny- jadeo Hermione.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Per... fectamente.

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Ron, quédate quieto... No podré ir, Ginny, lo siento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Es... que... espera- Ginny escucho a Hermione decir "espera un segundo y seguimos"-... ¿Hola?, lo siento, pero llego tu hermano y...

-No quiero saber nada de la vida sexual de mi hermano.

-Bueno, entonces dajémoslo en que no puedo ir.

-Sí, mejor. Adiós.

Hermione no contesto.

-Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta- bromeo Tonks.

-¿De que?- pregunto hironicamente- ¿De qué intentaste violarme delante de toda la clase? No creo que lo hayan notado.

-No, de que anduvimos por medio Hogwarts contigo abrazándome.

-Me ofende que me creas tan tonto. Estabas tan ensimismada con eso de "La fantasía numero _noseque_ y el _expira-inspira_" que no notaste de que anduvimos por los pasadizos que llevan hacia tu despacho y que solo conocemos Dumblendore y yo.

-Te falto lo de "Elemental, Tonks"

Casi, nadie entendió porque, al día siguiente, parte de los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tenían amnesia y no recordaban nada de la tarde anterior.

-Por suerte solo tuvimos pociones en la tarde- se escucho decir a uno de los alumnos afectados.

En la mesa de profesores Albus Dumbledore miraba divertido a su profesor de pociones y a la profesora de duelo (que tenia un profundo color rosa en sus mejillas), que evitaban toparse con su mirada.

Antes de salir/escaparse, del Gran comedor, Severus Snape, se acerco al director: -Gracias por borrarles la memoria, profesor.

Ginny volvió a casa decepcionada. Cuando estaba llegando decidió que, si Hermione la estaba pasando, aparentemente, tan bien, ella también lo haría.

Se apareció en la puerta del departamento y entro silenciosamente. Le daría una sorpresa a Harry.

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un tarro de miel y otro de crema batida. Se quito el pantalón y la camisa, quedando solo con la ropa interior, nada sexy realmente, y se unto un poco de miel en el estomago, cuello y pecho.

Entro en la habitación, donde estaba la tv prendida, la luz apagada y Harry sentado en la cama. Se apoyo sensualmente en el marco de la puerta y dijo:

-¿Aun tienes hambre, Harry?

-...

-Ejem... dije... ¿aun tienes hambre Harry?- repitió un poco más fuerte, tal vez no la había escuchado.

-...

-¿Harry?- Ginny se acerco a la cama y noto como, con un hilito de baba y los anteojos aun puestos, Harry dormía profundamente.

Totalmente resignada y un poco malhumorada apago la tv, se fue a duchar, se puso el pantalón y la camiseta del pijama, ambos celestes con nubecitas, y se metió en la cama, sin molestarse en acomodar a Harry.

**Finito**

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto escribirlo, nose si será bueno o no pero me divertí muchísimo escribiendo, sobre todo porque me parece que en vez de escribir a Tonks me escribí a mi misma.

Please dejen criticas ya sean: buenas, malas, un "te admiro por el coraje que tuviste al subir ésta idiotés", pero dejen un mensaje.

Muchas gracias.

**Orgullosísima(se escribe así?) Fan de Severus Snape y Ron Weasley**

**Ron/Hermione declarada**

**Adoradora de Alan Rickman**

**We trust him**

**Dumblendore diria: "Severus is trustworthy"**

Ciber besotes para ustedes desde Argentina


End file.
